


Cigarette Lighter Love Song

by later_elizabeth



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/later_elizabeth/pseuds/later_elizabeth
Summary: When Armie’s fist hit Timmy’s face, none of them had seen it coming, but somehow it happened.





	Cigarette Lighter Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> To all the pervs at the server. I’m so glad I found you guys (and now I can get back at you for posting this while you’re all still asleep!)
> 
> This hasn’t been beta’ed, I just wrote it at work before the idea escaped my mind. 
> 
> Title is from a Marvelous 3 song. 
> 
> I do not know these people and this is purely fiction. If you do, please do not make them aware of this. Hope you enjoy it!

It was a dark, rainy and cold early February evening when Armie’s SUV stopped by the cottage he rented, in the middle of nowhere, with Timmy on the passenger side. He had told Liz he needed closure before everything changed, and pretended not to see the hurt look in her eyes when she agreed.

Soon it would be March, and the Oscars, and even if the film or Timmy didn’t take any of the awards, everything would be different from when they first started on that hot summer’s day back in Crema. Promo was finished and he wouldn’t have any excuses to be by Timmy’s side after it was done.

During the first day of their getaway weekend, they just settled on stocking up the fridge with food and the cupboards with alcohol, conversation easily flowing while Timmy’s music played quietly from his portable speakers. They lazily made love on the couch, on the bed, and on any surface that would comfortably hold the two large men, whispering sweet nothings to each other before, during, and after. The weight of the world was forgotten during those hours and they would settle for that, for now.

Timmy, however, would take long bathroom breaks in between and come out red eyed and a little distant, as if there were many things he wasn’t saying. There were many things both of them weren’t saying. When asked about it, Timmy would climb back on top of Armie and, just like Oliver’s later, he would brush it off and beg to be fucked again.

The next evening, Timmy slipped outside with a beer and his pack of cigarettes, to sit on the front porch for a minute while Armie made them dinner. He had borrowed Armie’s jumper and sweatpants, which now smelled like ArmieandTimmy, while gathering the courage to say the words he’s been practicing for weeks.

After going back to New York, when filming was done, Timmy didn’t know how to fit in again without Armie, and he still had not figured it out all these months later. He also knew Armie felt the same thing, so he came to the only logical conclusion. It had to be tonight.

“Hey, what’s on your mind?” Armie had made his way outside to find Timmy deep in thought. “Are you ok?”

The soft look of concern on the older man’s face almost made him change his mind, but his mouth worked faster than his brain and suddenly the words were out:

“Leave everything and stay with me.”

For a second, the whole world was quiet. Nothing moved, there wasn’t a single sound to be heard. The world has inevitably changed, those words couldn’t be taken back. The sound of strong rain brought both of them back.

“What did- What did you say?” Armie’s face went from concerned, to confused, then to really confused.

“Start a new life with me,” Timmy said. “You know I love you, I know you love me. Elizabeth will understand eventually, we can work it out.”

Armie shifted on his feet uncomfortably, then took a sip of his scotch and put the glass on the floor. Timmy was looking up at him, a mix of hope and uncertainty sprawled across his face.

“What the fuck-“ Armie nervously laughed, “I… You know I can’t do that. I love my wife and my children-“ he was truly a rambling mess now. “I love you so much, Timmy, but I’m not leaving my family.”

Blood rushed to Timmy’s face, a sudden anger taking over him, and he stood up, closing the distance between him and Armie. “I am well aware of your family, Armie, since you love saying to anyone who’ll listen that you made one of your children while I was just down the hall, thinking of you and you knew it!”

When Armie’s fist hit Timmy’s face, none of them had seen it coming, but somehow it happened. Timmy’s body was pushed outside the roof and now he was standing in the rain, blood coming out of his nose.

“What the fuck? Do not fucking bring my son into this, Timothée!”

Timmy, who wasn’t a child and would not be pushed around like that, charged at the larger man, punching him back. A furious Armie touched his now bleeding lip, and the whole thing became a fist fight to the point both men were on rolling on the muddy grass, throwing punches at each other.

It wasn’t until Armie pulled Timmy’s head back by his long hair and was about to hit him again that he saw a look he had never seen before on the young man’s face: fear.

“Shit, I- I’m sorry, Timmy.” He got off him, and stood back up, turning his back on him in pure shame. “I didn’t mean to,” he whispered, a soft whimper coming out of his mouth as he just noticed he’d been crying.

Timmy just laid on his back for a moment, relieve that this had stopped taking over his body, until he let out a loud sob. Everything had changed indeed.

Armie turned back around and offer him his hand, helping him up. Both of their clothes were filthy and soaking from the mud and the rain and none of them could look each other in the eye. The older man broke the contact between them again and made his way back to the porch, picking up the cigarettes, lighting two up and offering Timmy one.

They smoked in silence for a minute, both trying to make sense of what just happened, trying to deal with the pain. When Timmy broke the silence, his words were almost funny: “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“I shouldn’t have punched you,” the words didn’t sound right, his split lip already swelling up. “I’m sorry, it’s just-“ he sighed, “-I’m sorry.”

“You’re still not leaving, are you?” When Armie glanced over Timmy, he could see his eye starting to bruise.

“No. This trip was supposed to be it, it’s supposed to be our closure.” Armie said in between drags, then heard Timmy sob again. He knew he was breaking his heart and his own heart was breaking too, but he made a promise to his wife and his children and he’d be damned if he’d keep breaking it. “I’m sorry, kid. I wish it could be different m, if I met you ten years ago-“

“-I’d be 12 and it would have been highly inappropriate.” Timmy tried to joke, to lighten up the mood. “I’m sorry for the things I said, and for ruining your gorgeous Hollywood face.”

Armie pulled him close in a tight embrace, still standing in the rain, and pushed Timmy’s hair off his battered face. “You’re the one with the Hollywood face now, mr. Youngest-in-60-or-70-years-to-be-nominated-for-Best-Actor.” He traced the cut on his cheekbone with the tip of his finger, then went up to circle the bruised eye. “I’m sorry.”

Timmy leaned his face forward, offering it to Armie, who promptly gave him a soft kiss in the mouth, a sound coming from his throat to show discomfort over the split lip.

Without saying anything else, Armie pulled Timmy back into the cottage, stripped them both and filled up the bath. Carefully, the two men cleaned each other’s cuts and bruises, with soft kisses in between.

And when the time to go home came the next morning, both hearts aching, they knew they would always have Italy and no one would take that away from them. 


End file.
